pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Lochhead
Douglas Lochhead, FRSC (March 25, 1922 - March 15, 2011) was a Canadian poet who lived in Sackville, New Brunswick, where he was the official poet laureate. Life Lochhead was born in Guelph, Ontario, the son of Helen (Van Wart) and Allan Lochhead. He grew up in Ottawa, Ontario, he and his brother Kevin spending their summers with their grandparents in Duck Cove (near Saint John), New Brunswick.Noreen Shanahan, "Douglas Lochhead was the poet laureate of Sackville" obituary, Globe & Mail, April 14, 2011. Web, Apr. 19, 2017. He earned a B.A. from McGill University, Montreal, in 1943; and then enlisted in the Canadian Army, arriving in England just in time for the end of World War II in Europe. In 1947 he earned an M.A. from the University of Toronto. The next year he married Jean St. Clair, a librarian at the Toronto Public Library. She convinced him to get a degree in library science, which he did at McGill in 1951. During the following decade he worked as a librarian at Cornell University in New York and York University, Toronto. From 1963 to 1975 he was librarian and a senior fellow of Massey College at the University of Toronto, working under Robertson Davies. In 1975 Lochhead became director of Canadian Studies at Mount Allison University at Sackville. In 1987, he became writer in residence at Mount Allison. He retired in 1990, but continued to live in Sackville, serving as professor emeritus of Mount Allison. He died in Sackville, aged 88, from complications arising from pneumonia. Recognition Lochead was elected a Fellow of the Royal Society of Canada in 1976, and received the Queen Elizabeth II Silver Jubilee Medal in 1977. He was nominated for a Governor General's Award in 1980 for High Marsh Road. The Bibliographical Society of Canada awarded Lochhead the Marie Tremaine Medal in 1985. In 1987 he received honorary doctorates from Saint Mary's University (D.Litt) and Dalhousie University (LL.D). In 2002 he was appointed Sackville's Poet laureate. He received the 2005 Carlo Betocchi Poetry Prize, the first non-Italian to be receive this award. In 2006 the University of New Brunswick awarded Lochhead an honorary doctor of letters degree. Publications Poetry *''The Heart is Fire''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1959. *''An Old Woman Looks out on Gabarus Bay Remembering History, June 8, 1958''. Halifax: Three Fathom Press, 1959. *''It Is All Around''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1960. *''Shepherds Before Kings''. Toronto: Three Fathom Press, 1963. *''Poet Talking''. Halifax: Apollo, 1964. *''A & B & C &: An alphabet''. Toronto: Three Fathom Press, 1969. *''Millwood Road Poems''. Toronto: Roger Ascham Press, 1970; Sackville, NB: Harrier Editions, 1998. *''Prayers in a Field: Ten poems.'' Toronto: Aliquando Press, 1974. *''The Full Furnace: Collected poems.'' Toronto: McGraw-Hill Ryerson, 1975; London & New York: McGraw-Hill, 1976. *''High Marsh Road: Lines for a diary''. Toronto: Anson-Cartwright, 1980; Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1996. *''A&E: A long poem''. Sackville, NB: Harrier Editions, 1980 **revised, Harrier Editions, 1998. ISBN 0-919271-09-X *''Battle Sequence Poems''. Sackville, NB: Harrier Editions, 1980. *''The Panic Field: Prose poems''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1984. *''Tiger in the Skull: New and selected poems, 1959-1985''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1986. *''Upper Cape Poems''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane Editions, 1989. *''Dykelands'' (with Thaddeus Holownia). Montreal: McGill-Queen's University Press, 1989. *''Black Festival: A long poem''. Sackville, NB: Harrier Editions, 1991. *''Homage to Henry Alline, and other poems''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1992. *''The Bite of Love''. Saint John, NB: Sentinel Print, for the Purple Wednesday Society, Yarmouth, NS, 1995. *''Charlie, Boo Boo, Nutley Clutch and others''. Sackville, NB: Harrier Editions, 1997. *''Breakfast at Mel's, and other poems of love and places''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1997. *''All Things Do Continue: Poems''. Toronto: St.Thomas Poetry Series, 1997. *''The Lucretius Poems''. Sackvillem NB: Harrier Editions, 1998. *''Cape Enrage: Poems on a raised beach''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 2000. *''Yes, Yes, Yes!'' Wolfville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2001. *''Orkney: October diary''. Wolfville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2002. *''Weathers: Poems new and selected''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 2002. *''Midgic: A place, a poem''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2003. *''Love on the Marsh: A long poem''. Sackville, NB: Sybertooth, 2008. ISBN 978-0-9739505-3 *''Looking into Trees''. Sackville, NB: Sybertooth, 2009. ISBN 978-0-9810244-3-1 Non-fiction *''A Checklist of Nineteenth-Century Canadian Poetry in English: The Maritimes''. Sackville, NB: Centre for Canadian Studies, Mount Allison University, 1987. *''Bibliography of Canadian Bibliographies''. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, with the Bibliographical Society of Canada, 1972. Edited *Helen Van Wart. Letters from Helen: A Canadian student in Germany on the eve of the Great War. Sackville NB: Sybertooth, 2010. 978=0-9810244-9-3 *''100 Poems of Nineteenth-Century Canada'' (edited with Raymond Souster). Toronto: Macmillan, 1974. *''Made in Canada: New poems of the seventies'' (edited with Raymond Souster). Ottawa: Oberon Press, 1973. Anthologized *''Coastlines: The poetry of Atlantic Canada'' (edited by Anne Compton, Laurence Hutchman, Ross Leckie, & Robin McGrath). Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane Editions, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Douglas Lochhead, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Douglas Lochhead in Canadian Poetry Online: profile & 6 poems ;Audio / video *Interview with poet Douglas Lochhead at Sybertooth ;Books *Douglas Lochhead at Amazon.com ;About *"Douglas Lochhead was the poet laureate of Sackville" obituary, Globe & Mail *League of Canadian Poets profile *Writers' Union of Canada profile *Publisher bio & portrait *[Douglas Lochhead in the New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia. *"Confessions of an Unrepentant Sinner", interview in Studies in Canadian Literature, 1988 Category:1922 births Category:Canadian poets Category:McGill University alumni Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Canada Category:Writers from New Brunswick Category:Canadian Poets Laureate Category:Book and manuscript collectors Category:Canadian bibliographers Category:People from Sackville, New Brunswick